


RESET?

by CiaranthePage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, bad time run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted to see what sort of life I could live if I tried again.</p><p>The answer was … a not very good one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	RESET?

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this little spur of the moment free write for Nanowrimo and I really like it so I figured I’d share it! It’s Undertale and is about a Bad Time run and what comes after I guess? Makes sense if you read it

I wanted to see what sort of life I could live if I tried again.

The answer was … a not very good one.

I did the opposite I’d done before at every turn. I cut down creatures who I remembered as friends. I spat and growled and teased people who really hadn’t done anything wrong. I still turned my head as my closest friends fell at my hand – first with a stick, then a glove, a knife, a gun …

There was someone in my head.

There was someone in my head this time.

They goaded me on.

They told me to kill, kill, kill.

Blood, blood, blood.

Their voice was sickly, thin, high and distracting. I couldn’t think anymore.

Before I knew it, I wasn’t in control of my own body anymore.

I had never been, I realized. To choose this life was to give up my own body. Let them win. Let them conquer.

I cut down the flower who had teased me so.

I looked into the eyes of my dearest friend.

I looked into his eyes as he fell as my blade.

I looked at my hands as I cried.

I didn’t want to live this life anymore.

I didn’t want to do this anymore.

But he wouldn’t forget.

He wouldn’t forgive.

I’d tainted my closest friendships and let them all fall. I was dead. I had to be. I didn’t want to be alive anymore, not like this.

Never like this.

I sought out the way out. I sought out the way to death; permanent, long lasting death. I crawled into the very center of our existence. I knew what I was going to do. No one would remember this. Not even me. I hoped I wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

How many times had I already done this?

I’d never know.

Into our existence. I tore out what we didn’t need. I repaired it, this time with a new start. A new me. A new set of timelines.

I felt everything around me crumble. Into dust, into death.


End file.
